Konfrontation
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Remus' Gedanken kurz vor einer Verwandlung und dazu der Song Konfrontation aus dem Musical Jekyll & Hyde


Hallo Leute

das hier hab ich schon vor einer ganzen Weile geschrieben, als ich im Stau gestanden bin +gg+ viel Spaß damit!

**Song**: Confrontation aus dem Musical „Jekyll & Hyde" (Original Broadway Cast 1997 mit Linda Eder und Robert Cuccioli, Text von Leslie Bricusse, Musik Frank Wildhorn)

**Inhaltsangabe**: Remus Lupins Gedanken kurz vor einer Verwandlung

**Disclaimer****:** Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst

ausgedacht habe, gehören JKR Ich verdiene hiermit kein

Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

**

* * *

**

**Confrontation**

Remus Lupin stand bewegungslos in der Dunkelheit. Sein Blick war nach oben in den schwarzen Nachthimmel gerichtet, wo er durch die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe die Schemen der Wolken beobachtete, die am Himmel entlang zogen.

Das kleine Holzhaus, in dem er sich befand, lag weit ab von jeglicher Zivilisation, mitten im Nirgendwo - und das war auch gut so. Nur ein Mal jeden Monat kam er hier her. Jeden Monat. Ein Mal.

Der Holzrahmen des Fensters wies etliche tiefe Kratzspuren auf, die lange Splitter aus dem Holz gerissen hatten. Der untere Rahmen fehlte ganz. Die Scheibe war mit Staub und Schmutz benetzt und in der Mitte klaffte ein großes Loch. Nur noch die spitzen Bruchstücke aus trübem Glas steckten im Rahmen.

Remus hatte alle Wände der Hütte mit einem magischen Kraftfeld umgeben, damit nichts nach außen gelangen konnte. Die Mühe etwas zu reparieren hatte er sich erst gar nicht gemacht.

Alles was an Einrichtung noch vorhanden war, was nicht mehr war, als ein alter Sessel, ein Tisch und ein Schrank, war mit Staub bedeckt und mit tiefen Krallenspuren durchzogen. Die Sitzfläche des Sessels war aufgeschlitzt worden, und aus dem Loch im Rückenpolster quoll die Füllung heraus. In der Mitte war bereits das blanke Holz zu sehen. Dem Tisch fehlte ein Bein und eine Ecke der Tischplatte war abgebrochen. Auch dem Schrank war es nicht besser ergangen. Eine Tür hing lose in den Angeln, die andere fehlte ganz.

_#__ Lost in the darkness,_

_silence surrounds you._

_Once there was morning,_

_now endless night! #_

In der kleinen Hütte war es vollkommen dunkel, aber das machte Remus nichts aus. Er bemerkte es gar nicht. Sein Blick war starr durch die Dunkelheit auf die grauen Wolken am Nachthimmel gerichtet. Gebannt sah er auf die Stelle, an der ein heller Schimmer die Schleier durchdrang.

Ein Mal jeden Monat seit seiner Entlassung in Hogwarts stand er nun hier. Jeden Monat seit dieser Nacht vor 32 Jahren, die sein Leben grundlegend verändert hatte, stand er an irgendeinem Fenster und starrte wie gebannt in den Himmel, seine Augen vor Abscheu und Angst geweitet, seinen Körper zur Ruhe gezwungen.

Diese Stille macht ihm am meisten zu schaffen. Er hörte absolut nichts, doch das lag nicht daran, dass es dort draußen im Wald hinter dem Haus oder und auf der Wiese um die kleine Hütte herum keine Geräusche gegeben hätte. Der Wind rauschte durch die Blätter an den Bäumen und strich sachte durch die langen Gräser. Einige Grillen waren zu hören und von Zeit zu Zeit gellte der Schrei einer Eule durch die Dunkelheit.

Doch all das hörte Remus nicht. Er hörte nie etwas, kurz davor. Er starrte nur blicklos in den schwarzen Himmel, und wünschte sich, es wäre bereits Morgen, und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen würden ihre Wärme durch das zersplitterte Glas werfen. Er hatte nichts gegen die Dunkelheit und er mochte die Stille der Nacht, doch nicht an diesem Tag. An diesem einen Tag im Monat wünschte er sich, dass die Sonne nicht unterging.

Doch so sehr er sich auch wünschte den Lauf der Planeten verändern zu können, so wusste er doch, dass er es nicht konnte. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das hier ein Teil von ihm war, ein Teil, den er nicht loswerden würde, doch wie so oft scheiterte er daran kläglich. Er mochte ein Teil von ihm sein, aber kämpfte dagegen an, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht. Und er würde weiterkämpfen, bis zu dem Tag an dem er… an dem es vorbei sein würde.

**# ****Do you really think**

**that I would ever let you go?**

**Do you think I'd ever set you free?**

**If you do, I'm sad to say,**

**it simply isn't so**

**you will never get away from me! #**

Der silbrige Schimmer, der zwischen den Wolkenfetzen hindurch leuchtete, wurde heller und heller und die Wolken zogen langsam weiter. Alles in seinem Körper, jeder Muskel, jede Faser versteifte sich, und seine Augen fixierten nur noch diesen immer heller werdenden Schimmer am Himmel.

Er wusste was jeden Moment geschehen würde. Ein Teil in ihm fieberte dem sehnsüchtig entgegen, doch der andere Teil versuchte sich mit allen Kräften dagegen zu wehren.

Doch das Unvermeidliche war nicht aufzuhalten. Einen Moment darauf zog der letzte Wolkenfetzen bei Seite, und er sah ihn. Den strahlenden Vollmond am schwarzen Nachthimmel. Und ein Schmerz erfasste seinen ganzen Körper, so überwältigend, dass er aufschrie, und der Schrei markerschütternd durch die Stille hallte. Remus krümmte sich vorne über, die Hände an seinen Kopf gepresst und betete, dass es aufhören möge, obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht geschehen würde. Er kämpfte verzweifelt dagegen an, und wusste doch, dass er keine Chance hatte. Dass es nicht aufhören würde, dass es niemals aufhören würde. Er würde nie frei sein, solange er lebte.

Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes durchzuckte seinen Körper, heftiger als die Erste, und erinnerte ihn mit jeder Sekunde, in der seine Nervenenden brannten, daran, dass es niemals enden würde, dass er niemals von ihm loskommen würde.

_# __All that you are_

_is a face in the mirror!_

_I close__ my eyes, and you'll disappear! #_

Wie er den Mond hasste, wie sehr er ihn fürchtete, wie sehr er ihn verabscheute. Es sah hinauf zu ihm, und sah das Licht, das sich in der zerbrochenen Scheibe brach, und er sah wie es seine unerbittlichen Schatten auf ihn warf. Er musste nur die Augen schließen, wenn er die Augen schloss, dann war es weg, dann würde es aufhören. Seine Mutter hatte immer gesagt, was du nicht sehen kannst, das sieht dich auch nicht.

**# ****I'm what you face**

**when you face in the mirror!**

**Long as you live, I will still be here! #**

Die nächste Welle des Schmerzes trug ihn mit sich, und Remus antwortete mit einem Schrei, der sich zu einem Jaulen verwandelte, und in einem grollenden Knurren endete, bevor wieder nur die Stille zurück blieb.

Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder und starrten, blutunterlaufen den hellen Vollmond an, der spöttisch auf ihn herunter schien. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in der verdreckten Fensterscheibe und das Licht trug es mit seinen Strahlen zu ihm zurück. Das war es, was er fürchtete, was ihn sein Leben lang begleiten würde. Das war es, was er sah, wenn er aufsah, seine schlimmste, größte Angst.

_# __All that you are_

_is the end of a nightmare!_

_All that you are is a dying scram!_

_After tonight,_

_I shall end this demon dream! #_

Doch Remus ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Er kämpfte, so wie er immer kämpfte. Doch es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Das hier war nur ein Albtraum, und er würde Morgenfrüh mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen verschwunden sein.

Wieder zuckte der Schmerz durch Remus' Körper.

Eine Ahnung seines Schreis lag noch in der kühlen Nachtluft, und der Wind trug sie davon, hinaus in die Finsternis. Es lag in seiner Hand, er könnte es beenden, für immer. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass es enden würde, dass es frei wäre, aber ihm fehlte der Mut dazu. Es gab einen Weg diesem Albtraum zu entfliehen; er würde ihn nicht bis in die Unendlichkeit verfolgen.

**# ****This is not a dream, my friend...**

**and it will never end!**

**This one is the nightmare that goes on!**

**Hyde is here to stay,**

**no matter what you may pretend -**

**and I'll flourish, long after you're gone! #**

Die nächste Welle des Schmerzes machte ihm auf schrecklichste Weise bewusst, dass das hier kein Albtraum war. Es war die grausame Wirklichkeit. Wie oft er auch versuchte davon zu laufen, die Bestie holte ihn immer ein. Und sie würde ihn niemals entkommen lassen. Wenn der Mond aufging, dann übernahm der Wolf die Kontrolle. Jedes Mal riss er ihm alle Fäden aus der Hand, und tötete ihn ein kleines Stück mehr, bis er am Ende nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers war.

Jeden Monat kam er, und nahm sich was er wollte, wie ein blutrünstiges Raubtier auf Beutezug. Er stahl ihm seinen Verstand, seine Kontrolle, seinen Körper, und beraubte ihn all seiner Sinne.

_# __Soon you will die,_

_and my silence will hide you!_

_You cannot choose but to lose_

_control. #_

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen, und versuchte mit allem, was er noch an Kräften hatte, dagegen anzukämpfen. Es musste ihm doch gelingen! Wenigstens ein Mal! Wenn er den Mut hätte, es zu beenden, dann wäre er frei. Dann würde die Bestie nie wieder Kontrolle über ihn haben. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, gelang es ihm seinen Körper und seinen Geist ganz allmählich etwas zu ordnen. Der Nebel des Schmerzes lichtete sich ein wenig.

**# ****You can't control me!**

**I live deep inside you!**

**Each day you'll feel me devour your soul! #**

Doch nur einen Moment darauf brach der Schmerz mit voller Macht erneut über ihn herein, und zerstörte alles, was ihm noch vor einer Sekunde Hoffnung gegeben hatte.

Remus krümmte sich auf dem Boden, der Schmerz überwältigte ihn. Der Wolf wollte die Kontrolle, und er würde sich diese Kontrolle nehmen. Der Schmerz riss nicht ab, er verstärkte sich und Remus wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als genau in diesem Moment zu sterben. Die Bestie schrie ihm entgegen, dass er keine Kontrolle über sie hatte und jede Zelle seines Körpers bekam diese Wut zu spüren.

Während ihn der Schmerz zu ertränken drohte, blieb Remus nichts anderes übrig, als sich bewusst zu werden, dass er keine Kontrolle darüber hatte. Dass er niemals Kontrolle darüber haben würde. Er fühlte wie ihm seine Sinne entglitten, wie die Bestie mit ihren gewaltigen Krallen nach seiner Seele griff, um sie ihm herauszureißen und zu verschlingen.

_# __I don't need you to survive,_

_Like you need me!_

_I'll become whole,_

_as you dance with death!_

_And I'll rejoice_

_as you breathe your final breath! #_

Doch Remus hatte einen Vorteil. Der Wolf brauchte ihn, er brauchte seinen Körper. Wenn er den Mut aufbringen konnte, sein Leben zu beenden, dann hätte es ein Ende. Dann wäre er frei. Dann wäre er der alleinige Herrscher über seinen Körper, dann wäre er wieder er. Die Bestie würde sterben, Schmerzen leiden, wie er Schmerzen litt. Und Remus würde triumphieren, er würde ihn auslachen und sich daran erfreuen wie er seinen letzten Atemzug tat, und danach qualvoll zu Grunde ging.

**# ****I'll live inside you forever!**

**With satan himself by my side!**

**And I know that, now and forever,**

**they'll never be able to separate**

**Jekyll from Hyde! ****#**

Der Schmerz ließ ihn erneut aufschreien, und sich auf dem staubigen Fußboden winden. Er machte ihm bewusst, dass all das nur Illusionen waren. Der Wolf war in ihm, für immer. Dieser Fluch würde niemals ein Ende haben.

Die Klauen des Wolfes krallten sich mit unbarmherziger Grausamkeit in seinen Körper und Remus krümmte sich zusammen. Diese Bestie war eine Ausgeburt der Hölle, geschaffen vom Teufel persönlich, und sie würde ihn niemals entkommen lassen.

Remus krallte seine eigenen Fingernägel in seinen Arm, um den Schmerz in einem anderen Schmerz zu ertränken. In einem, den er kontrollieren konnte.

Er wollte die Gewissheit ertränken, dass er niemals frei sein würde, dass er dieses Monster niemals loswerden würde. Sie waren eins, zusammengepfercht in einem Körper. Jeden Monat wenn der Vollmond am Himmel erschein und die Bestie rief, sie lockte und herausforderte, kämpften sie um die Herrschaft. Und sie würden bis in alle Ewigkeit weiter kämpfen, wohin sie ihr Weg auch führen würde, ob auf dieser Erde oder im Jenseits.

_# __Can't you see,_

_it's over now?_

_It's time to die! #_

Remus nächster Schrei ging in einem erneuten Jaulen unter. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tiefer in sein Fleisch und förderten Blut zu Tage. Er hörte seine eigenen Schreie nicht mehr, spürte den Schmerz nicht mehr. Er spürte nichts mehr. Sein ganzer Körper war taub, und doch wand er sich, und riss sich die Haut von den Knochen, bis nichts weiter zurückblieb, als das braune Fell, das darunter zum Vorschein kam. Er wünschte sich, dass er sterben könnte, um dem Schmerz zu entkommen. In diesem Moment hätte er den Tod mit offenen Armen begrüßt.

Als Remus mühsam die Augen öffnete, fiel sein Blick unvermittelt auf etwas Glänzendes auf dem staubigen Fußboden. Es war ein langer, spitzer Glassplitter, der im Licht des Mondes schimmerte, und damit seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Er lag keinen Meter von ihm entfernt.

Remus zögerte einen winzigen Moment, doch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde darauf, hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er drehte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Seite, und griff nach dem Splitter. Seine Finger umschlossen das kalte Glas mit überraschend festem Griff, und er richtete sich schwer atmend wieder ein wenig auf. Er spürte nicht wie ihm die scharfkantigen Zacken in die Haut schnitten und auch das Blut, das an seinen Fingern entlang lief, bemerkte er nicht. Seine Augen waren starr auf die Spitze des Splitters gerichtet, während er sie genau auf sein Herz richtete und sich bereit machte zuzustoßen.

**# No, not I!**

**Only you! #**

Ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz schoss seine Wirbelsäule hinunter und ließ alles andere bedeutungslos werden. Remus schrie auf, und der Glassplitter fiel ihm aus der Hand, als er sich vorne über krümmte. Die Bestie würde nicht zulassen, dass Remus seinem Leben auf so feige Weise ein Ende bereitete. Heute Nacht würde nur einer von ihnen sterben und das war nicht der Wolf.

_# If I die,_

_you die, too! #_

Doch der Schmerz wehrte nicht ewig und als Remus seine Augen wieder öffnete und den Splitter nur Zentimeter von seiner Hand entfernt liegen sah, versuchte er erneut mit zittrigen Fingern danach zu greifen.

**# You'll die in me**

**I'll be you! #**

Aber er berührte nur die dicke Staubschicht auf dem Holzboden, und noch bevor er den Splitter erreichen konnte, explodierte ein neuer Schmerz in seinem Kopf, und machte seine letzten Bemühungen zu Nichte. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und die Bestie trieb mit jedem Fetzen Haut, den er sich selbst von den Knochen riss, seinen Verstand weiter zurück.

_# Damn you, Hyde!_

_Set me free! #_

Er schrie ein letztes Mal auf, doch diesmal drang lediglich ein Jaulen an seine Ohren, ein grauenvolles Jaulen, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

**# Can't you see?**

**You are me! #**

Der Wolf öffnete seine Augen und Remus starrte durch eben diese gelben Augen auf die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe und das Bild, das sich ihn ihr spiegelte. Und er sah die Bestie. Er sah den Wolf.

Er sah … sich.

Der Wolf lachte ihn aus, er verhöhnte ihn. Es war ihm wieder gelungen Remus' Körper an sich zu reißen und nun erfreute er sich daran, wie Remus langsam von ihm ausgelöscht wurde.

_# No!_

_Deep inside - #_

Nein! Das war nicht er!

Seine Kontrolle - der Rest, der noch davon übrig war - hing an einem seidenen Faden und war nur Millimeter davor zu zerreißen. Doch eines wusste er. Er war Remus Lupin, und die Bestie würde das nicht zerstören können!

**# I am you!**

**You are Hyde! #**

Doch der Wolf starrte ihm mit seinen gelben Augen unbarmherzig entgegen und brannte ihm diesen Blick ein. Er war der Wolf, für immer, und nichts was er tat konnte daran etwas ändern.

_# No - never! #_

Ein letzter verzweifelter Schrei kam über Remus' Lippen, doch es endete erneut in einem Jaulen.

**# Yes - forever! #**

Gelbe Augen starrten ihn an und schrien es ihm stumm entgegen. Er hatte den Kampf verloren und er würde ihn immer verlieren!

_# __God damn you, Hyde!_

_take all your evil deeds,_

_and rot in hell! #_

Seine Sinne schwanden nun gänzlich dahin, doch mit seinen letzten, verzweifelten Gedanken wünschte er dieses Monster in die Hölle. Von dort war es gekommen, und nur dort gehörte es mit all seiner Bösartigkeit, all seiner Brutalität und seinem Blutdurst hin. Am tiefsten Punkt der Welt sollte der Wolf verrotten, bis in alle Ewigkeit!

**# I'll see you there, Jekyll! #**

Doch die kalten, gefährlichen Augen, die ihn von der Fensterscheibe her anstarrten, lachten ihn höhnisch an.

Nicht allein, dort werde ich dich wieder sehen, Remus.

_# Never #_

Niemals!

Das war Remus' letzter Gedanke, der noch ihm gehörte, bevor der Wolf ihn auslöschte.

Einen Augenblick darauf war es vorbei und nur der Wolf, der ruhelos in der Stille der schwarzen Nacht durch die kleine Hütte streifte, blieb zurück.

# Ende #


End file.
